Vitakinesis
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: Sheegor's father reflects on his actions... Psitanium had nothing to do with the insanity that filled up the asylum and closed down the town. There was only one man to blame, one power no one ever acknowledged was real, and one little girl locked away.


You will all pay.

She was an innocent little child, and you people locked her away. She wasn't even seven yet. Don't tell me she was dangerous and evil. She was a klutzy moron. She was harmless. She never hurt anyone. She... was _mine_. My last relative. My only surviving child. I moved heaven and earth to keep her happy and as healthy as I could. I promised her she would always have me. Then you people decided to declare her insane. With no thought to how much she needed me, how much I needed her, you threw her into a cell. Permanently. Only this isn't the end of it. She was my little angel. You won't get to rip out the angel's wings and walk away scott free.

You won't get away with this. You people think all psychic powers are bright lights and flashes of fire and water. Everything's flashy in your minds. Just like the way you killed her. But there's a flaw in the plan, you see. My power isn't a flashy bundle of special effects. It isn't a melodramatic attention grabber that stops everyone around you. This isn't your Hollywood movie induced world of theatrics and drama. This is justice, pure and simple. You can't get away with this. I won't let you. All my life, I have never used this power of mine. I kept thinking there was no one awful enough to deserve it. Congratulations, everyone, you've sunk low enough to change my entire perception of right and wrong.

The police don't think to look to me. No one does. It's natural for kids to die. In the river, in the forest, in their beds at night. They trip going down the stairs and drown in fast water and all manner of mundane things. No one sees my handiwork at first. Of course, I was first using my power then. As I grow into it, the horror grows. Normal deaths. Bundles of normal, tragic, sudden, horrible deaths of your everyday child. How awful. Watching the grief only fuels my rage that no one is grieving over my own child, and for the first time in years I am too angry to hide it.

Then they begin having seizures, having heart attacks and dying of cancer. They drop like flies, certain families slammed into the ground while still, no one looks at me. I'm the quiet man whose insane daughter is in the asylum. I don't commit crimes. I'm not capable of it. Children begin dropping, gasping but not drawing any air whatsoever. People are suspiscious of psychics, but I'm not on record as anything other than a normal human. I'm just a bystander, a helpless bystander. Just like all of you were when she was hauled away by your quiet calls to the police. Just like you, I'm remarkably unable to do anything despite being influential. What a shame.

When children begin going insane, violently so, or become suddenly retarded, the blame still doesn't fall on me. It never will. You people don't know my power exists. They say the only psychic powers are aquakinesis, teleportation, pyrokinesis, clairvoyance, telekinesis, blasting things, invisibility, shielding, levitation, confusing people, and precognition. Those are the commonly accepted powers. Mine has been ruled an impossibility by the government on the grounds that they never found a person who demostrated it for them.

Of course not. A secret this useful is never to be shared. Maybe if you people had kept your hands off my child, you wouldn't be living a deomnstration constantly. But you got her hauled off to a madhouse. Sure she had a hunched back. That didn't make her insane. That didn't make her worthy of being locked up in a goddamn _asylum_ for her whole life.

But you people will never see that, will you? I make kids see things that are not there, make them blind and leave them unable to walk because they're always dizzy. I give them heart defects and watch as you go from being against hospitals to being slammed with steep bills. Many of you give up your own children, your own unhealthy but totally sane children, to the asylum. Sons turned in by fathers. Daughters turned in by mothers. This epidemic of 'insanity' is an epidemic of physical deformities you all just can't deal with. Compared to them my daughter will be a shining star in the asylum.

I will kill all of your children. I don't honestly care if I'm caught. My parents and wife are long dead. My daughter will never be returned to me. So I will gladly ruin your families like they did mine. Dammit, I never wanted this. I came here from Europe to raise my daughter where she could live in peace. I even worked in those filthy mines and washed dishes at night, all for her. The asylum is a 'better' place for her? Ha! I took better care of her than anyone here took care of their children and you know it. I spoiled her. I loved her. I lavished her in everything she ever wanted. Now all she's got is her pet turtle and a cell thanks to _you_. I'm not going to stop until I ruin this town. I read medical books until late at night, thinking up ways to end you people. You don't deserve children if you so gladly throw them away.

Who knows, maybe I'm doing this place a favor.

When the government comes to throw you all out, leaving you with nothing, I stand back and laugh. You thought you could get away with this. You thought nothing of her. All of you executed a witch hunt on an innocent bystander. Unfortunately, you didn't know that her daddy was psychic. You're all hasty, unintelligent fools who earned this moment. So I will think nothing of letting history blame psitanium for the outbraks of insanity here. You will all know what it's like to have the empty words 'as a precaution, we took your child away' handed to you. Hurts, doesn't it?

I told you, you'd pay.


End file.
